


Sans Mercy

by MonarchMordecai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also I don't know how to tag so forgive me if I did something wrong, I was just writing I don't know its stupid, Ignore this entire thing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchMordecai/pseuds/MonarchMordecai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was sans mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I was in school one day, and I just kinda saw the word sans in the dictionary and I figured, hey why not. Sorry about this. Just run while you still can

Sans Mercy

sans\\(,)sanz\prep: 1. Without 2a

mer•cy\'mer-see\n, p\mercies 1a: kind and gentle treatment of someone(as a wrongdoer or opponent)

 

Sans. Mercy. The two words seem to have no connection to each other at all. But put together...

Sans mercy. Without kind and gentle treatment of someone as a wrongdoer. Without willingness to forgive, spare, or help.

Without kindness.

And that is exactly what Sans the Skeleton was at this given moment.

He HAD only turned cold. He HAD only refused to look Frisk in the eye.

But now, Sans was, well. Sans mercy.

And God, if he wasn't done with this.

God, if Frisk hasn't gone too far.


End file.
